1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a circuit for calculating square and reciprocal of a current, and more particularly to an analog circuit for calculating square and reciprocal of a current.
2. Description of Related Art
As the digital signal processing and IC technologies have been developed in the past 30 years, the analog IC technology, like the digital IC technology, is also significantly developed. Because of the demand, the analog IC would never be out-of-fashion.
Compared to the digital technology, some operations can be performed better by the analog technology and the cost is lower. The required power is also lower. In addition, the analog IC design, using the current mode, almost always performs faster than that using the traditional voltage mode.
In the present invention, an analog circuit which can calculate square and reciprocal of a current mode is disclosed. Such a circuit can be implemented by the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The design of that circuit is simple but effective.